Crimson Eve
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Mattie convinces Eve to go to a party with her, only to raise suspicion when they start acting weird. Things go from bad to worse when weird things start happening in the mansion and their secret is found out. Please R&R.
1. Party

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Right now, i'd be trick or treating, but, due to the hurricane we had, halloween is postponed until November 7th, which is gonna be awkward going out that night. So, in honor of halloween, I wrote a halloween Underworld story! Enjoy! No flames!**

Eve sat in her room on Halloween night, completely bored out of her mind, as, once again, she wouldn't be going trick or treating...unless she wanted the food to poison her. The only plus side to staying home would be scaring the little kids that came by since she was on "candy duty".

"Eve, you in there?" Mattie asked, coming into the luxurious bedroom.

"What is it Mattie?" The young hybrid asked.

"Guess who got the two of us invited to a halloween party tonight? Ryan Jacobsen invited us!" **(A/N: Completely random name! Has nothing to do with the movie **_**HOUSE AT THE END OF THE STREET. Just saying) **_

Eve sighed, "I'm NOT going to some stupid party full of stoned, drug addicted, perverts! Remember what happened last year when we went to a christmas party at his place?"

"Oh yeah, his older brother got wasted and tried to grope your "non existent" breasts! Oh I love his older brother." The red head explained.

Eve rolled her eyes.

"Please? I already asked your parents and they said that you could go! We just have to bring David with us!"

"Fine! I'll go, but when I want to leave, we leave! No buts!" Eve exclaimed, Mattie nodded and dragged Eve to her bedroom for them to pick out some costumes.

"Mom, dad! We're leaving!" Eve called, for the party she was dressed as the little girl from the movie, "ORPHAN"

Once at the party Eve was immediately overwhelmed by the amount of people that were there. She didn't like being around large crowds, she didn't like it at all.

"Hey! Glad you guys made it!" Ryan said as he greeted them at the doorway.

"Wouldn't miss it! We brought along David, I hope that's okay?" Mattie asked.

"It's fine! Everyone's welcome! Would you guys like something to eat?"

They shook their heads, "no, we can't have any of this food...Allergies." The thirteen-year-old hybrid lied.

Ryan nodded, not at all convinced and went to go talk with his friends, not taking his eyes off of Eve.

Eve found that she actually enjoyed the party. She made a lot of new friends that she never made when she was at school. The girl and Mattie usually kept to them selves at school.

"Ready to go?" David asked, speaking for the first time since arriving at the party. The two teenage girls nodded and said goodbye to Ryan and his older brother.

They got back to the mansion just passed midnight, unaware that they had been followed on the way home.

"Let's get to bed Mattie, we got school tomorrow." The young hybrid explained to her friend, who nodded.

The two girls and David weren't even up the stairs before the lights flickered and went out.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Continue? Yes? No? Maybe?**


	2. Ryan

Eve cautiously went into her bedroom and pulled out her knife that she kept hidden from most of the coven, and only used for emergencies. She didn't want to admit it, but she was truly frightened and was getting really scared. The coven only had power outages when security was breached, and even that was rare.

"Sorry Eve! I stepped on your foot." Mattie apoligized, Eve looked at the red head.

"What? No you didn't?"

"You didn't feel it?" Mattie asked.

Eve nodded, "I don't really feel pain...the only pain I feel is emotional."

The young hybrid abruptly stopped talking when she heard a window break, it sounded as though it was coming from the basement.

"Who wants to go and see what it is?" David asked.

"Really? The man that saved me when lycans almost killed me, is scared? Some vampire you are!" The young hybrid scoffed.

Harshly, she pushed him out of the way and went into the basement. The only way to turn the power back on was to go into said basement because the fuse box was down there.

The thirteen-year-old smelled the fresh scent of blood, and a lot of it. Not just any blood however, a humans blood. Her eyes turned into their usual black and blue color as she found the switch on the box, it took awhile to get it to turn, seeing as it hadn't been used for years. Finally the lights turned on, and Eve let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Eve?" An unfamiliar voice said behind her, Eve screamed and pointed her knife at the stranger, her skin turning into the gray-ish blue tint, her heart caught in her throat when she saw it was Ryan, the boy who's party she had attended and saw he had a gash in his forehead.

Later in her room as Eve watched Olivia stitch Ryan up, Eve started interrogating him.

"Why did you follow us home?"

"You were acting strange, I just wanted to get to know why." Ryan answered, his brown eyes boring into Eve's blue ones.

"You can't tell anyone, we'll all be killed." Mattie told him.

Ryan nodded, "your secret is safe with me, don't worry."

"Good, do you know what will happen if you tell and we find out?" Eve asked him.

Ryan gulped and nodded, leaving the room, and eventually left the house.

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


End file.
